Second Chance
by MoltenHero
Summary: Freddy Fazbear felt that there was no rest for him and his friends as they floated away but when a GOLDEN light shines on the remains of Freddy and Co, they must be prepared for anything in this strange world of weapons and power, will they live or will their second chance leave them to fate once more?
1. Chapter 1

Golden Arc

Murder at Fazbear's

* * *

Night at Freddy Fazbear's wasn't anything too odd if you knew the right paths. And for the leader of the Fazbear Gang, the empty corridors where children roomed was like the back of his fabric hands.

Then again, Freddy Fazbear wasn't one to become afraid at being alone. Even if he hated it.

Freddy looked around at the children's drawing of him and the gang, although he did pause at the photo of his brother, Golden Freddy. The bear animatronic sighed at this and kept walking, remembering earlier times.

Then, he heard someone run by, he turned quickly, only seeing the darkness. A sigh came from the tired bear, somehow. Freddy turned and kept, ignoring the shadows move.

He grimaced when he saw an drawn picture of the Marionette, knowing that the life giver was not pleasant to cross and even worse to anger. Marionette….. That name annoys him even after the puppeteer was scrapped along with the toys.

That was all Freddy thought about be he heard the sound of feet slamming into the tiled ground like a bull charging. He turned just in time for a ax blade to slam into his face, all he saw was the white glowing eyes that reminded him of Golden Freddy….

* * *

There was no noise of mechanical feet touching the floor, but to the owner of the no noise, it was natural. Yes, the life of a certain purple rabbit was odd.

Bonnie chuckled as he remembered when the mechanics came to inspect his mechanics after the 10th kid pointed it out but when he was checked, his mechanics were fine!

But the rabbit was concern when his leader didn't come back from his walk earlier that night and he floated to his best friend. He was concerned but he toughened up so he could find him.

Yes, he could have teleported to Freddy, but he couldn't find him! That made him question it to the point of walking to Freddy's last known location.

Which led him to the entrance of a safehouse, he didn't know that and his magenta eyes 'widened' in shock before he sighed and turned, looked up and was hit in the stomach with an ax.

Bonnie 'coughed' up a mixture of oil, mucus and blood before looking down at the purple skinned man who grinned. the man moved the axe up, cutting the poor rabbit in half….

* * *

Nobody could say that the only girl in the Fazbear gang wasn't a mother hen to her friends, but then again, she had witnessed everything.

The murder, the Marionette's resurrection, The Bite. Chica had seen everything even in her withered state. She had seen it, and it made her angry.

But maybe it was because it was her motherly instincts calling her. After all, she did look after younger animatronics. Like Toy Chica, or Balloon Boy.

The thoughts of her old friends faded as she nearly tripped on something. When she looked down, she saw Freddy's Microphone and top hat, with Bonnie's guitar and bow tie in front of it. Her eyes widened at it as she looked into the darkness before shyly walking into it.

Where she met the same fate as her best friends….

* * *

Foxy wasn't the brightest of the group, he was able set water on fire leading to him being banned from the kitchen. And then there was the bite…

In his defense, he was apologized for doing it, wasn't like 1983 and Fredbear, but he didn't blame the big guy, it was his programming afterall.

Foxy looked at the purple version of Freddy in front of him with confusion, he had seen every animatronic and has never met this one. When he ask for it's name, all he got was "Follow Me" in a deep and heavily distorted voice that reminded him of Mangle.

He quickly shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. He promised to never forget her but this wasn't the time. Nor did he need to get angry at her fate. Toddlers these days….

Foxy and Shadow Freddy stopped at the end of a corridor with the dismantled parts of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica making the red animatronic's eye patch to flip up.

"Cap'n! Bonnie! Chica!" cried the shocked irish bot before he quickly turned, blocking an ax from hitting. The man in front of him wore a purple security guard outfit with purple skin and white eyes. Slowly, Foxy was losing the stalemate and his hook arm servo failed, letting the ax to come plunging down on him….

* * *

A large white grin grew after Foxy dropped, his head caved in. "hahahahahaHAHAHAHA" laughed the murderer. He did it! He killed them! But he had to worry, did the five he killed before get back to him?

He shrugged, not caring at the moment. But he did notice that Shadow Freddy wasn't gone, which confused him. The hallucination would disappear after the other three, what made Foxy special? Behind him a spirit emerged at the same time, Shadow Freddy disappeared.

"S…..a….v….e….t….h….e….m"

The purple man turned in surprise at seeing a ghost walk limply towards him. The ghost was pure white with black tear stains coming down from both eyes. What made him more scared was the fact that four other ghosts appeared.

They chanted words that he had heard "Help them", "Save them" and "Help Him" before the lead ghost limped forward, making the purple clad man nearly tripping to get away as the ghost spoke two simple words that he had said

"You Can't" and just like that, he was off, running from the ghost before noticing the empty springlock suit. A wicked grin formed from his face before he leaped at the suit and scrambled to get in

Soon he had the full suit on, his breathing getting heavy in the enclosed space, he did notice that the fourth ghost looked concerned at what he did but he didn't understood why.

He was soon laughing at tricking the ghosts "You can't get me! HAHAHA" in the back of his mind, he did vaguely remembered something about the suits as a droplet of water splashed on his head.

Confused, he and the ghosts looked up at the water dripping from the roof before the two groups looked at each other, he gulped loudly, which triggered the springlocks.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" he screamed as the springlocks sprung and began to crush his insides "LET ME OUT! GRAAAAAAAAH" more screams came from him as the ghost began to float up, the 4 ghosts developing in a golden glow, Shadow Freddy frowning as the purple man drew his last breath….

Meanwhile, in a red forest, a golden light shone and a lone body was found lying there, a top hat and microphone laying next to him. With a deep breath, the body got up, revealing that it was wearing a formal looking tuxedo and matching bow tie, brown hair and a pair of brown bear ears that twitched as a howl was heard.

The body quickly grabbed it's top hat before picking up the microphone. It looked around before limping towards a lake it had noticed. It quickly took some gulps of the pure water, letting out a deep cough. "Ugh…. much better…. Huh?" the deep yet gentle male voice said, looking at its reflection.

The body had a male look to it, slightly pale skin and deep blue eyes looked at him. The man began to start breathing heavily. He came to a crashing result.

He was alone. For once, his fair came to collect him.

Freddy Fazbear, was alone….

* * *

 **Well that was fun. Ugh, this will be a new thing for me.**

 **Anyway, welcome to a Second Chance…. Version 2.**

 **I had to redo this after last time. Anyway, I'm out of here**


	2. Golden Arc 1

Golden Arc part 1

A shining Beacon?

 **Location - Bullhead towards Beacon**

 **Point of view - Third Person**

 **Time in show - End of Ruby Rose**

* * *

It had been a couple of years that Freddy was on Remnant. In that time, he had found Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Along with learning their semblances and making their weapons.

Bonnie wore a simple purple hoodie with light purple undershirt, black jeans and light purple sneakers. His purple hair was disheveled and his near red magenta eyes had dark rings underneath them, meaning that the purple rabbit faunus had no sleep as his purple rabbit ears drooped before springing back up. On his back was his signature guitar, which was completely restrung and polished.

Chica wore a yellow sundress which had a smaller skirt, going up to her thighs and an apron that said "Let's Eat" on the front. Her yellow hair bounced up and down as her more purple magenta eyes scanned the ship they were in, her chicken legs going up and down as her cupcake was held by her hand carefully, but Freddy knew that cupcake was alive.

Foxy was looking around bored as he fixed his outfit, which was like a pirate. A light red shirt hidden by a large coat with a darker red color, brown pants that showed a pair of combat boats, his right sleeve on both shirts torn off because of his hook. His fox ears twitched as he sighed, showing off multiple golden teeth. His eye patch hiding his right eye.

Of course, Freddy couldn't criticize his friends clothes, as his own were a black tuxedo with dark brown highlights and black formal shoes. His brown hair had been cleaned, as his bear ears only twitched a little and his dark blue eyes were probably looking bored as he looked at a book, The Silver Eyes, with slight amusement. His hand flicked his black microphone, not hard enough to shift it.

"Oi, Cap'n" came a heavy Irish accent from his left, Freddy looked up just in time to see a set of golden bear ears and navy blue top hat before it disappeared.

Freddy turned to Foxy, who looked around the room in a panic tone with his yellow eye looking everywhere. A soft frown graced his face at the sight of his everything bar blood/oil brother. He then remembered that the pirate faunus had anxiety and hated being surrounded.

Freddy was about to comfort the fox faunus before he noticed two things. The first being that Bonnie and Chica had left while the second was a busty blond hugging the life out of a smaller redhead. A memory of Foxy being hugged by a golden figure flashed.

* * *

Foxy wasn't happy, he was in closed, memories flashed as he remembered what he did to a small child, his breathing turned heavy and he was scared. His brain going a mile a minute just to figure out the best escape route.

He considered jumping out the window but remembered they were flying, then he considered attacking but knew that his Captain* was next to him. He was panicking just like in 1987. The bite…..

"Hey, fox ears, you okay?" a cheerful and energetic voice asked him and he looked up suddenly. In front of him was a fair skinned women with lilac eyes. Her outfit screamed "look at me" and "eyes up here" at the same time.

Behind her was a paler girl with silver eyes with an outfit that said "Gothic little red riding hood" but Foxy knew she seemed younger. Both girls look at him in concern and confusion as Captain quickly helped him out.

"He has trouble with being around people. Anxiety if I heard. He's use to being alone(*) then around people" Captain explained to the two while red quickly looked concerned while yellow seemed to considered it

"Well, he does seem rather _red_ about being here" at that his brain stopped registering the bite and he looked at the yellow haired lass in front of him with a deadpan expression. Captain face-palmed so heavy he left a mark and red just groaned

"Yaaaaaaang, stop!" pleaded the red girl as yellow, now named Yang, looked hurt. "Oh come on Rubes, it was good." Both him and Captain looked at each other before they looked at the two

"What?" both of them said at the same time. Red looked at them apologetic before answering "Yang loves making puns. All the time" The two nod their heads as Yang looked betrayed but laughed it off.

"Names Yang Xiao Long, and this small fry," at that she hugs the other girl "is my baby sister Ruby Rose." Foxy and Captain nodded at that before looking at the two sisters

"My name is Freddy Fazbear, and this is Felix Fox. But he prefers Foxy." Captain explained. When they got to Remnant, they finally learned that name, Freddy discussed fake names for the others.

"Well, he does look quite _foxy_ if you ask me. Quite a _bear_ though" Foxy looked rather annoyed at the use of his name though. He looked at Captain before chuckling at a thought.

"Oh? What are you thinking their Felix?" Captain asked "Well, Cap'n, I was just Think'n on _Xiao Long_ we get to put up with these lovely lass" He replied getting a chuckle from Yang, a groan from Ruby and a snicker from Captain.

* * *

They heard the news change to a blond haired women with green eyes. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon" she said in a recorded way yet the four could tell they should respect her.

"Who's that?" asked Yang before the hologram seemed to respond "My name is Glynda Goodwitch" with the intelligent response of "oh" coming from the long haired blond.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world" and with that, the hologram goes.

The view of the ocean made Foxy relax as Freddy put an arm on the fox faunus's shoulder while Ruby and Yang looked at the view "Oh! You can see Signal from up here!" then she calmed down "I guess home isn't too far after all"

Yang tossed an arm around Ruby's shoulder before replying "Beacon is our home now" Foxy and Freddy nodded before they heard someone groan and saw a blond hunch over and move to a bin, following him was a second blond with yellow bear ears.

"I wonder who we're going to meet! I just hope they are better than vomit boy," Ruby muttered, missing Freddy and Foxy moving away from them, paler than her skin. Foxy muttered "ummmm, lass? Ye got vomit on ye boots!"

As the bullhead moved towards Beacon, you could hear Yang repeatedly say Gross while Foxy, Freddy and Ruby told her to get away from them.

* * *

 **And that's part 2!**

 **The first star is that Foxy sees Freddy as his leader or a captain referring to pirates.**

 **Second is that the Bite of '87 and the Bite of '83 are different in this story**


	3. Golden Arc 2

Golden Arc 2

Yellow Bear part 1

 **Location: Beacon Docks/Courtyard**

 **Point of view: Third Person**

 **Time in Show: The Shining Beacon part 1**

The bullhead had stopped with the two blonds stopping at a trash can, the first throwing up while the second patted him on the back. Of Course, Bonnie didn't care. All he wanted was to sleep.

It didn't help that when he got his semblance, it was practically alive. It taunted him when he wanted to sleep, hence the dark rings underneath his eyes.

A soft sigh escaped the purple rabbit faunus as he thought back to when he was found….

 _Bonnie was not in a happy mood when he woke up. Most people aren't when you first lose your face, second when his face was ripped off by the Marionette and last, for once, being hit in the stomach._

 _But Bonnie was anything bar luck as he leaped off the tree and landed on a White Fang member. Both were caught off guard, for Bonnie thought he was alone._

" _Who the…!" The white fang member yelled before Bonnie clamped his mouth shut "This isn't a M rated story, no swearing" the member of the no longer peaceful White Fang was confused but Bonnie knew way too much._

" _I have three questions. You will answer them or I WILL impale you with my guitar." The faunus laughed, though muffled, before paled when the red guitar turned into a axe. The blade jutting out of the left as the strings near the head of the guitar removed themselves._

" _So. Where am I?" "Y-you're on Vale, Remnant" "Okay. Now, what are you?" "Faunus. Snake faunus, fangs. Member of the White Fang" "Can you unlock my aura?" "y-yes"_

 _Bonnie hops off the guy and the snake faunus stands up, places a hand on the rabbit's chest and recited the words that everyone knows "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee"_

 _A purple and grey glow flashed through the forest as Bonnie's aura unlocked itself. After a few seconds, Bonnie grabbed his head and screamed, the faunus running away from him in fright._

 _Soon enough, Freddy, Chica and Foxy found him, all three drawn to his scream…._

An explosion snapped Bonnie out of the flashback, his breathing increased as he grabbed his guitar, looking everywhere in alert and panic, before seeing only three girls. One in red, one in white and one in black.

He let go of his guitar handle and gently tapped his chest, his breathing becoming more relaxed. "It was just dust, it wasn't him." Bonnie sighed and walked towards the group.

The group of Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc and Nathaniel Bon (Bonnie's fake name) walked around the courtyard, Bonnie was listening to the duo while reading from a tome. He was trying to figure something out for his semblance when Foxy shoved it on him.

"Why did you help me?" Asked Ruby, he had learned her name after talking to her. The blonde noodle who made friends with Freddy's twin looked at her and responded "Strangers are friends that you haven't met. At least that's what mother told me" "Good words" Muttered Bonnie while he looked at the pages.

"Any way, the names Jaune Arc. Short, sweet and the ladies love it" Before Ruby could say anything, he began to laugh. The rabbit faunus actual went full blown laughter at hearing that one line.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said in his laughter. "But that sounds like something my little brother would say" The memory of Toy Bonnie flirting in human form was too much, but Bonnie heard another laugh and stopped upon seeing another guy there.

Bonnie turned and walked away, ignoring the two who were showing their weapons to each other and got to the auditory and bumped into Freddy.

"What do you need Bon-" "He's here" He interrupted, and a look of controlled rage appeared on Freddy "What?" "Golden is here"

At that moment, said bear walked up behind Bonnie and poked him. "Not know Goldie, I'm talking to your brother" both turned to look at said bear and went back to talking before jumping a bit and turned to face him.

"H-hey" "Hey" the three fell into comfortable silence as The three turned to look at Ozpin.

Later, Goldie was seen walking in the changing rooms and having a shower, he was in a good mode after seeing his brother and his best friends brother. The bear faunus hummend a song as he changed into his sleepwear. Simply some black track pants.

He spotted Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy relaxing. Freddy in a set of brown pajamas, Bonnie was wearing a large blue shirt and pants while Foxy wore green. Goldie frowned when he saw what Bonnie was wearing.

"Ahoy Gold. How ye be on Remnant?" asked Foxy as Goldie sat next to them. Foxy and him were practically friends as both stay by themselves after a bite. "D-doing well. You?" "I be fine, Bonnie and Captain have their semblances though"

Goldie 'blinked' "that's good. I-i g-guess" He had noticed that Freddy was listening to a lot of music while Bonnie looked tired. The four turned when Chica walked up a tapped Goldie on the shoulder before pointing at Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

The yellow duo walked over to the group before Goldie winced at the yelling and opened his mouth "U-um Excuse m-me?" he was ignored as the RW and Y argued. He was slowly losing it and screamed

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPP"

Everyone in the ballroom turned to him as he screamed that, the golden bear panting as he walked back to his bed before shouting "SLEEP"

As everyone quickly went to sleep, nobody noticed two white eyes glowing and a large smile present….


	4. Golden Arc 3

Golden Arc 3

Yellow Bear part 2

 **Location: Beacon Ballroom**

 **Point of view: One pov change**

 **Time in Show: The First Step Pt. 1 & 2**

* * *

"Wake up lazy butt!" a voice said from beside Chica. The blonde's magenta eyes opened slowly to see a guy with black hair, a hint of magenta or pink and and a girl with orange hair and sparkling turquoise eyes. She regarded what was going on before attempting to sleep.

Which was ruined by a slightly amused Foxy. She glared at the pirate as he chuckled "Come on lass. Cap'n wants to get food before Bonnie commits a mutiny." with that, she got up.

Later, she and Foxy walked into the caffeine, the fox faunus brushing her hair. She saw Freddy eating a pile of fish, Bonnie with two plates (Carrots and massive chunks of raw meat) while two other plates were there. One held cooked chicken and rabbit while another had a simple caesar salad.

"We apologize for the lack of greens, Chica. They only had most breakfast food on hand" Freddy said sheepishly, as Chica knew the gang knows she's a vegetarian. She didn't mind the others meals as she knew Bonnie's semblance.

"It's fine Freddy. You need the meat. I can live" "Sure you can feathers" Chica pouted at Bonnie using her nickname as a girl in white walked by, muttering about "unruly mutts".

Later, the gang watched as the same two from earlier were talking. Freddy leaned over to Bonnie "30 lien they hook up." "make it 50 and a carrot" "deal"

Both Chica and Foxy nodded before walking to the cliff, laughing at Goldie who was calling for help

* * *

 **Just taking a Stroll**

* * *

I looked at my two friends from inside this insufferably void. The one with fox ears turned "Thar be initiation?" a thick irish accent that said followed, gesturing with his good arm.

"So it would seem," muttered a gentler voice, before she turned to me "What's the plan?"

I thought over and remembered the orders "Help the animatronics until the one in springs awakens. The shadow ones spoke of him" I muttered sleepy, more tired than the one with purple ears.

The other two nod before faded, not noticing that our pure white eyes glowed

* * *

 **Stop Calling me a watermelon!**

* * *

The gangs eyes flashed white and if you looked closer, you would have seen what they truly looked like. As They looked confused, the four were launched into the Emerald Forest.

Freddy grabbed his microphone and screamed a note, slowing his descent, Bonnie swung his guitar out and transformed it into it's axe mode, catching a branch.

Foxy used his hook to catch a branch and flipped onto it, he turned to see Chica falling into the ground. The fox watched as Chica tossed her cupcake up into the air where it transformed into a short sword and stabbed into a tree, Captain Jack styled

Foxy muttered "So that was the upgrade…." he then leaped.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Freddy met up, backs together as the howl of the Beowolf alerted the two as 5 of them appeared along with an Alpha and a Omega Beowolf that looked funny…. it had two tear marks going down it's face, confusing the two as Freddy's microphone turned into a hammer

* * *

 **The plot? It thickens?**

 **You may guess the three in the short part.**


	5. Golden Arc 4

**Golden Arc 4**

 **The Man of Strings**

 **Location: The Emerald Forest**

 **Point of View: None**

 **Time in Show: The Emerald forest pt 1 & 2 + Players and Pieces**

A howl was heard as Bonnie's axe split a Beowolf in two, as another gets its head crushed by Freddy's hammer. The two Animatronic turned faunus were back to back as the Alpha and the Omega were observing.

"How many are there?" muttered the purple rabbit as he swung his guitar axe, releasing the only range option he has in the form of a shock wave. Freddy didn't respond but slammed his hammer down, causing a musical shock wave destroyed three extra grimm in a line.

The two were getting exhausted and Bonnie couldn't rely on his semblance. Getting an idea, he turned to Freddy "Is you semblance ready?"

Freddy smirked as he and Bonnie changed color and smiled when it suddenly became too dark for the Beowolf pack, music began to play as Freddy's brown hair turned blue, light brown became green and his eyes disappeared. Bonnie went from purple to pink with light purple becoming sea green. The two laughed

Meanwhile, Foxy backflipped away from a large white horn as 4 black stumped legs charged into the clearing. It looked like a Rhinoceros but pitch black, red eyes and a small collection of bone plating covered it's hide.

These horned grimm were called Judoon. an odd name for a grimm but Foxy wasn't complaining. The pirate drew his cutlass in his good hand and a flintlock pistol in the other and began to fire at it. He then frowned at the nearly indestructible hide that only few people can get through.

Luckily, a pink bladed sword slashed at the Judoon causing it to roar in pain. Chica then landed next to Foxy as both looked at each other and nod before charging at the newly discovered grimm.

Two golden bear ears twitched as the golden bear faunus walked around the Emerald Forest. He hadn't found much Grimm to fight bar a few Ursai and was starting to grow bored.

A rustling noise was as Goldie turned, his microphone switching into a dagger as he looked around the forest area. Shrugging he turned only to freeze at what was in front of him.

A man in a black spandex outfit wearing a puppet like makeup and purple tear tracks smirked at Goldie before jumping at him, the golden bear getting ready to fight

A tree branch moved as a exhausted Freddy and Bonnie walked out, spotting Yang and Blake and, to their relief, the relics. The two made their way over to them and looked at the relics. What caught their eyes was that one relic looked different.

It was a King piece but it was Gold but with red dripping of it like blood. This made Freddy eyes wide and Bonnie coughed a bit. A bit close to home, as they thought.

The four then heard a girlish scream. "Some girls in trouble!" Bonnie then looked up feeling a bit cold and inhaled a lot of air while points up. Freddy and Yang look up as Ruby is falling from the air.

As the Red reaper is about to crash, Jaune suddenly came in flying and smacked Ruby into a nearby tree. The four watched that happen "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked in a confused(?) tone as Freddy and Bonnie snickered.

The next thing was that a Ursa came roaring out of the forest as a pink blast made it collapse, Despoting the energetic bomber, causing Freddy and Bonnie to chuckle.

After the apparent Nora went back to Ren, Blake turned to Yang and had to ask "Did that girl just ride in on a Ursa?" Once again, Yang was interrupted by a Judoon charging in, Foxy hanging from it's horn and Chica riding on the rhinoceros grimm.

"WHERE BE THE BREAKS" was screamed by the previously mentioned fox as Freddy and Bonnie went into laughter, Yang slowly looking more pissed and Blake looking more confused

"Did they just ride on a Judoon?" Blake asked, questioning her sanity, she also noted that the bear and rabbit faunus were laughing at the fox faunus's misfortune.

Before Yang could scream, in came a Deathstalker crashed in, chasing Pyrrha, Freddy and Bonnie starting to wheezing as Foxy and Chica joined the crew.

After a quick scream, some bonding and Ren noticing the Judoon was crushed by a rock, the gang ran away, Goldie following quickly behind along as the bear faunus managed to piss of a large grimm

The group of 13 made it to the ruins, the Nevermore that Ruby and Weiss flew on catching up. Behind them was the Deathstalker and one other. Like the Judoon, it had 4 stubby legs and thick hide that only allowed little bone armour on it's black skin and red eyes glared at them.

The looks end there as the new grimm had a barrel like body and a wide head with 4 sharp tusks growing out of it's mouth. The creature was simply called Modo Modo.

Freddy leaped out of the way of it's powerful mouth and slammed his hammer on it's head, before Bonnie jumped above him and slashed with the guitar, the Modo Modo growled and roared, making the two jump back.

"How did you wake up a Modo Modo Goldie?!" screamed Chica as Goldie blushed embarrassing before both jumped back from a shockwave made by the Grimm's foot

"Now be not the time lass!" yelled Foxy who fired his flintlock, watching the grimm grunt in pain before reloading, Bonnie covering with a strum of his guitar, releasing a blast of music.

The five animatronics nod as Freddy attempted to use his semblance but with fighting around them, he couldn't concentrate. Foxy growled at this and charged at the Modo Modo "Hoist the mainsail!" he shouted and a pirate ship summoned underneath him, ghostly water splashing around as the fox faunus grinned

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Goldie felt their jaws drop when Foxy turned the pirate ship and fired cannonballs at the side of the Hippo Grimm, causing the creature of darkness to roar in pain before it was quieted by more volleys of metal balls, before it finally dropped.

Foxy leaped off the pirate ship as it disappeared before laughing at the other four's looks "Done landlubbers?" The four shook their heads, Chica's cupcake muttering at this, and nodded "To beacon…" muttered a stun Freddy

Ozpin nodded as Team RWBY stepped down. "Freddy Fazbear, Nathaniel Bon, Alice Chickadee, Felix Fox and George Fazbear," the five faunus stepped onto the stage "You have collected the Gold King pieces. From this day forward you will be known as Team FNAF led by…. Freddy Fazbear"

Freddy eyes widened as Bonnie smiled, Goldie and Chica cheered and Foxy laughed. "This will be an interesting year" muttered Ozpin as the team of five stepped down.


	6. Golden Arc 5

**Golden Arc 5**

 **Secrets and Judgement pt 1**

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Point of View: None**

 **Time in Show: The Badge and The Burden Pt 1 &2**

* * *

After the initiation, Foxy was tired. The pirate Fox had nearly used up all his energy using his semblance. Unfortunately when he finally got to sleep, a loud whistle from two rooms over woke him up

"Hoist the main sails!" he screamed as he flailed onto the floor of the Fnaf Dorm. He laid there when heard Freddy and Bonnie laughing. The two, Goldie and Chica were in their uniforms for class. Foxy just glared

"Yar har har, so funny. Now HELP ME UP!" he yelled, using his voice to screech at the four. Bonnie sighed and lifted the fox faunus off the ground. Said fox grumbled and entered the shared bathroom to change clothes.

* * *

When Foxy exited, he noticed Freddy was writing in a journal, Chica was setting up her cooking equipment and Goldie was giving Bonnie a back massage, although it looked like it wasn't working.

Freddy looked up and pointed to the missing left sleeve. All Foxy did was raise his hook before the bear nodded. The group setted up their dorm. In the order it went:

Freddy placed down photos, ranging from simple ones of him and Goldie, to more cheerful group of a light brown bear faunus, blue rabbit faunus, yellow chicken faunus and a white/pink fox faunus. Freddy gave a sad smile

Bonnie hooked up an amp and guitar, along with posters famous musicians and singers, one included Michael Jackson and another had Freddy Mercury, the rabbit also set up some more instruments and a microphone

Chica was setting up posters of Freddy Fazbear's pizza and other cooking supplies, even having a mini fridge/freezer for later use. She frowned as she recalled that the food wasn't good at the cafe

Foxy and Goldie set up a small Pirate's Cove for the two as to hide some space, Foxy even made a bunker bed for the two. Outside was a sign saying "Sorry, Out of Order" while inside was pirate themed. Goldie approved of this

Soon, before anyone could speak, four out of the five faunus's ears twitched and their eyes widened. They quickly opened the door and sprinted out, catching up to Weiss. Chica quickly followed them, then the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR

While running, Goldie focused a bit, narrowed his eyes and, to the shock of the others and annoyance of Freddy, teleported forward before doing it again. Freddy yelled something along the lines of "GREGORY FAZBEAR", none noticing Ozpin or Glynda.

* * *

"Monsters! Deeeemons…. Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer them as Prey! Ha-ha" was what woke Bonnie up as he looked/glared at Professor Peter Port.

You see, Bonnie has insomnia and, thanks to his semblance, has both nightmares and a sore back. Sure, he could go to one of those fancy spars, as long as he had 600 lien, but no.

Now, Bonnie looked to his left and saw Freddy was slightly concentrating but he knew that the bear was bored. Then he looked to his right and saw Chica writing while Foxy was glaring. He guessed that someone winked at Chica.

" _He is full of himself"_ Bonnie heard in his head. The rabbit nodded before noticing that Port was still talking…. About himself. That was worse than Endo 01 and Yang making puns.

His purple rabbit ears perked up and he smiled. Anger. An emotion that the twisted ones love. Even more than raw meat. He turned to the source and frowned.

Weiss Schnee was pissed. Bonnie noticed why at it was Ruby. A soft frown spread on his face. It wasn't going to end well. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss raised her hand, angrily saying "I do, sir!" at the same time Bonnie raised his hand as he said "I might." Everyone turned to Bonnie to see bored red eyes and the twitching. He was hungry and he could smell carrots

Port smiled and look at the two. "Well, then, let's find out!" he turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it. Two deep growls echoed through it "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

* * *

Bonnie and Weiss were walking back down the hall, in their regular gear. Weiss glared at the rabbit "Look rabbit, I'm going first. Got it?!" Bonnie looked at her and sighed

"There are probably two grimm. One for you and one for me. Don't get in my way and we will both be fine," he then flicked the Schnee on the forehead before walking "and cool your temper, you'll die quicker"

Weiss grumbled before Bonnie pulled out his guitar, getting ready to fight. Port nodded at the two as the entered. Team RBY holding out signs cheering on Weiss.

Bonnie looked at his team, Chica and Foxy were cheering and Goldie was smiling. When the purple rabbit looked at Freddy, the two just stared. Weiss looked and noticed that Freddy was judging his own teammate to deem him able to fight.

Bonnie and Freddy nodded and Bonnie turned to the task, Weiss angirly telling Ruby to be quiet as Port used his axe to cut it open. A Boarbatusk rolled out as he leaped out of the way for the rabbit's worse fear

It had spines like a porcupine, a beak like a bird and claws sharper than swords. It's dull red eyes glared at the bunny before charging forward just as fast as the boar, only for it to be slashed by his axe.

* * *

"What is that thing?" Chica asked Freddy and the bear muttered one word "Quiladen" The two watched as Bonnie fought the thing, making counter-attacks every time it slashed. Freddy noticed that his partner was tense

The bear faunus made many guesses. One was that, when he was alive, Bonnie had a thing for animals. One day, the kid grabbed a Echidna before accidently stabbing their hand, causing it to bleed.

"Bonnie." said Rabbit turned, his red eyes wide in panic as Freddy spoke "Failure to kill your opponent and I will order you to use your semblance" as the bear said it, the Quiladen curled up and began to roll. Bonnie turned and jumped.

In that moment Bonnie landed, right as the Quiladen landed and screamed loudly. This caused everyone par Freddy to grab their heads, Weiss already finishing the Boarbatusk. As the Echidna grimm struggled, the rabbit slammed his axe into its head and began to spin.

Bonnie roared before tossing the grimm and and bouncing on its head, once, twice before the third time, he crushed its skull. He then looked at Freddy, panting, as Freddy gave a smile. Bonnie had succeeded.

* * *

Later, Bonnie was listening to music as the others got to sleep. The rabbit faunus closed his eyes and tried to sleep. When he opened his eyes, however, things were different.

To his left was a twisted creature that looked like Foxy. Dirt and grime covered his body as his skeleton could be seen. His muzzle had another mouth in it.

To his right was a twisted version of Freddy. The bear's body had weird bubbles on it and a massive second mouth in his stomach. The sharp claw on his right hand dripped blood.

And in front of him was something Bonnie never met before. One half was a Wolf. Mattered silver fur and a deep growl. The other was that of a human. The thing's body was rotting and looked at the ones in front of him

"Go, my twisted ones," It spoke in three different voices. Animal, Human and robotic "Find the parasite! Kill it before the Golden one resits eve…." Bonnie didn't hear the rest as he woke.

The purple rabbit bolted up, sweat pouring off him as he looked around. Chica was asleep, Freddy was dreaming and both the Fox and the Yellow Bear were asleep. Bonnie sighed and shook his head. "Just a dream…."

* * *

Outside Beacon academy, the same twisted wolf was watching. He got up before looking at Bonnie "Look after him, Twisted Rabbit. He will be needed," the wolf faunus leaped away and began walking into sunrise "Or else"


	7. Golden Arc 6

**Golden Arc 6**

 **Secrets and Judgement Pt 2**

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Point of View: None**

 **Time in show: Jaundice pt 1 &2**

* * *

Chica sighed as she watched Jaune and Cardin duel, if you could even call it that. The Chicken faunus saw many things wrong with the blonde swordsman's pose and it annoyed her. She was sure another swordsman would be cringing.

"This is just sad" muttered Goldie, the bear sighing as Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie were either watching in disappointment or watching in boredom. The leader leaned over to Chica.

"How about you train him?" Chica turned to him in confusion "He could learn some moves from you" she nodded at her friend after a moment of thinking. The flightless faunus could see it. But she would probably need help.

Team Fnaf watched as Glynda Goodwitch call for the match to end, stating Jaune's weaknesses and nothing for Cardin, then stating that the Vytal Festival was approaching. Freddy and Foxy looked to see Team RWBY looking pumped while Pyrrha looked at Jaune, who hanged his head down in shame.

* * *

Freddy watched as Nora and Ren told a story about how the two encountered a dozen Ursa (Ren correcting that it was just two Beowolves) and sold their skin as rugs. The two bear faunus shivered at the thought as Pyrrha asked Jaune if he was okay

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" This caught everyone's attention as Ruby said that he wasn't okay. Chica nodded as well as Bonnie turned around and saw something that made him angry

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" The blonde knight held a thumb as everyone heard Bonnie growl. The three teams turned towards the rabbit before seeing it. Team CRDL was standing around another rabbit faunus, with one of their members mocking her.

As Pyrrha and Ruby went off to list a few of the things Cardin did, Freddy started to get angry. His blue eyes darkening as Cardin grabbed one of her ears and yanked it. His teeth grinding against each other as the bear faunus stood up. He walked towards Team CRDL, his right arm starting to glow.

Faintly, he heard Team JNPR and RWBY watching and **c** **ommenting about this**. His arm glowing darker as his mind went off ' _They're talking about that what is wrong and THEY DO NOTHING TO HELP?!'_ the bear tapped Cardin's shoulder. As the racist huntsmen turned he was gifted with a right hook dead in the middle of his face.

" **GIGA BEAR PUNCH** " At Freddy roar, Cardin went flying back with enough force to imprint himself onto the cafeteria wall. The entire cafe went dead quite as Everyone looked between Freddy and Cardin.

The bear faunus stood up, turned, gently grabbed the rabbit girl and walked away. Jaune looked stunned before lowering his head and followed Freddy out of the place, Cardin watching as the gears in his head turned for revenge

* * *

Foxy watched as Doctor Oobleck ran around the place, spouting history of the Faunus War. The pirate captain wrote down, unconsciously, a morse code and was tapping it with his good hand. Chica noticed this and saw her partner look at the locket around his neck.

The two saw the rabbit girl Freddy helped raise her hand at the Doctor's words, both frowning as Chica lifted Foxy's hand as his punishment was a type of discrimination. Oobleck paused to see Foxy rip his arm out of Chica's grip and shake his head at the girl.

History continued as Chica pulled out her scroll to contact someone, Foxy had been recording the entire lecture. Although both saw Pyrrha try and help Jaune as he was asked a question about something. Foxy perked when he heard his name being called

"Mr. Fox, do you know tell me what advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Foxy nodded to it as he thought "Would it be Night Vision, Doctor?" He had asked, seeing Oobleck smiling at being called a doctor.

"You are correct Mr. Fox. And why was this?" that stumped Foxy but before he could say it, Cardin said that it was easier to train animals. This followed by Blake correcting this and both Foxy and Jaune chuckling. Jaune was kept in, however.

* * *

Chica watched as Pyrrha dragged off Jaune, not realizing that she was hit call to whoever she was talking to. Telling Foxy to go on, she follows the two to the roof. She listened as Pyrrha offers her help to train him and Chica heard the change in tone

"You think I need help?" Chica knew that Pyrrha was treading near a snake, and judging by the next words, the chicken faunus knew Pyrrha stepped on the wrong one.

This led to Chica and Pyrrha learning about Jaune's false transcripts, how he wished to be a hero and not a damsel. Then how he wanted Pyrrha to leave. After she left, Cardin walked in, using the knowledge as blackmail.

Chica never noticed that her scroll now said 'Call ended'

* * *

The camera turns as a Beowolf walked into view, half of its body burning as a pink pixelated sword stabbed into its head, an orange spiked glove grabbing the handle as the owner removed the sword

It then shows the person looking at the scroll in its other hand before boots walking on leaves was heard. A gloved hand touches a motorcycle that looked like it was made of fire. The person revealed to be a male in a fiery orange leather outfit with a Jack 'O' Lantern symbol on his back. The camera pans to show two orange rabbit ears as a voice was heard

"Jaune Arc, huh?. I hope that this is right Chic," The sound of a motorcycle went off as the camera zooms on two hollow orange eyes filled with fire "Because I don't want to be the one to get your sister angry"

He twisted the handle and the vehicle roared into life, going towards Forever Falls

* * *

 **And this concludes the Sixth part of the first arc.**

 **Who is this new character, and why was Chica contacting him? Find out next time on Second Chance**


	8. Golden Arc 7

**Golden Arc 7**

 **Secrets and Judgement pt 3**

 **Location: Beacon Dorms/Forever Fall**

 **Point of View: None**

 **Time in Show: Forever Fall pt 1 & 2**

* * *

Bonnie looks out his dorm, seeing Jaune look into his. The rabbit frown at seeing Jaune looked defeated as Ruby walked out. He listens to their conversation, his eyes widened at Jaune's sentence

"I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and… I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." The arc then looked depressed "I'm a failure"

"You ain't" "Nope" He and Ruby said. The blond and the rose looked at the insomniac rabbit. He looked at the two before walking over "Want to know why?" He asked kindly, unaware of Goldie watching

"Why?" "You are the leader of a team. If you say your a failure, then they are. Do you not care for your team?" That got Jaune to look at Bonnie with a glare

"What?" his voice was calm "You are letting your team fall by noting being with them. It's no longer about you or Ruby or even Freddy. You put your team before yourself and if you can't do that," Bonnie began to walk off before looking back at them with his magenta eyes glowing

"Then you aren't fit to be at Beacon, false or not." missing both Jaune's shock and Ruby's confusion, Bonnie left.

* * *

Chica looked at her scroll as she waited for a reply, noting how Freddy and Goldie looked out of it. Their eyelids were closed and both looked high. Foxy and Bonnie noticed this and sighed.

"Sap makes them high?" "Apparently" Chica giggled as she listened to Glynda's instructions before seeing Jaune get pulled along by Cardin. She then walked up to Glynda

"Ms. Goodwitch?" said professor turned to Chica. She then pointed to Freddy and Goldie "Could you look after them? I don't trust them to act sane." Glynda understood and used her semblance

Chica, Foxy and Bonnie watched as Cardin dragged Jaune off, their eyes narrowing at the scene before following the others.

* * *

Foxy was busy collecting sap before his ears twitched. The pirate fox looked up and saw Cardin thrust a jar of sap into Jaune's hands. The fox listened as Cardin told Jaune to toss the jar at Pyrrha or his secret would be revealed.

Quickly and quietly, Foxy approached as the group, watching as Jaune said no before tossing the jar at Cardin. This caused Sky and Dove to grab Jaune and a fight breaks out. He watches this, smiling at the Arcs words before, a loud roar breaks the silence.

Foxy, Jaune and Team CRDL watch as an Ursa Major charges out of the woods, towards Cardin. Both any of them react, however, two spiked pinsers pick it up and, shocking the group, ripping it in half.

"What the?... What is that?!" screamed Sky as Foxy spoke "A Pincross" It stood on two legs, two long arms supporting its weight as its white pincers and black horn protruding from its white exoskeleton. It's red eyes locked onto Cardin and screech an insect like scream.

As Sky, Dove and Russel ran off and Foxy left to get help, the Pincross raised a fist and threw it forwards, making Cardin and Jaune dodge from it. The two brought out their weapons when a roaring sound was heard. The two hunters-in-training and the grimm looked up as an orange motorcycle smashed into the Pincross's face.

An orange booted foot landed in the dirt as a deep chuckle made Jaune and Cardin's eyes widen "A Pincross? Haven't fought one yet," The two saw the orange leather clothes and spikes as two orange rabbit ears bounced. It looked at Jaune with glowing orange eyes that had sense of fire in them

"Jaune Arc?" said person nodded "Fight with me, let us take this Grimm out." Jaune hesitantly got into a fighting stance as the rabbit brought out a jack-o-lantern bomb and a 8-bit sword. The rabbit grinned before "Left leg back, right leg forward. Shield up, sword lax but not to lax" Jaune followed the instructions

"Charge!" both rushed, unaware of Chica, Foxy, Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrha watching. They were surprised to see the two fight the grimm. If it went for the rabbit, he would call out and Jaune would strike and vice versa. The rabbit then tossed one bomb which went off and exploded into forty-five other bombs, cracking the exoskeleton

"Arc." Jaune looked and blocked a punch before a ghostly version of Freddy attacked. The blue ghost freezing the Pincross's right arm before Jaune nodded and cut it off. Because it was turned to stone, it made the job easier.

But still, it wasn't giving up and charged, wanting to impale one of them. It focused on Jaune, who was exhausted. Pyrrha was about to help when the fiery rabbit tossed his sword, flying through the air and nailing the insect Grimm in the back.

It paused and began to crumble into dust. The ghostly Freddy disappearing as the new guy helped Jaune up "Who are you?" the Arc asked, in awe and respect. The guy chuckled

"Jackson Oliver Bon. But call me Jack-O-Bonnie. I'm your new tourtor in the art of the Swordsman." Jaune looked stunned before hearing Cardin cough

"Holy…." Jaune walked over to Cardin "I'll leave you alone if you leave my friends alone, got it?" Cardin nodded. Jaune began to leave as Jack-O-Bonnie grinned

* * *

Team JNPR's door opened, startling Blake as she looked up from her book. Silently she opened her dorm's door to see Jaune walking. The hidden cat faunus followed stealthily.

Soon, she followed Jaune into a training arena, where Chica nd Jack-O-Bonnie waited. Jaune walked over, nodded and withdrew his sword and shield, Chica doing the same. The orange rabbit faunus stepped back before yelling

"FIGHT" Blake watched as Chica owned Jaune quickly. The chicken faunus walked up and offered her hand "You have a long way Jaune, Prince of Arcadia. Let's try that again" Blake's widened before smiling and leaving, unaware of Jack-O-Bonnie watching.

A soft chuckle escaped her lips on the way back "Good luck, Jaune Arc"

* * *

Bonnie sat on the roof, watching the moon with Goldie before both saw the air sparkle. The two looked at each other and before looking back. Goldie gasped as Bonnie's jaw dropped.

In front of the moon, a tower was made

* * *

 **And that's done. Yes, The Pincross is based off Pinser and Heracross from Pokemon (Owned by Nintendo) and yes, it killed the Ursa Jaune was meant to kill.**

 **Next up, The near end of our first Arc**


	9. Golden Arc 8

**Golden Arc 8**

 **Secrets and Judgement pt 4**

 **Location: Vale Docks**

 **Point of View: None**

 **Time in Show: The Stray**

* * *

Foxy raised an eyebrow at the decorations for the Vytal Festival. The pirate faunus wasn't one to be up-to date with events but judging by the confusion on his teams face as they joined Team RWBY was present. "What be this lasses?" Weiss gasped and turned to the loner

"This is the Vytal Festival! A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world!" Foxy lost interest as he spotted a red fishing rod, hanging off a stand. He knew Goldie noticed by the sharp gasp. The rest of Team FNAF turned and their eyes widened.

Weiss called for their attention and when the five blinked, the fishing rod was gone. Foxy looked at Goldie, who gulped in fear. The fox was confused on why the golden bear was filled with fear from a fishing rod but then remembered who owns it.

He gently placed his hand on Goldie's shoulder and led him away from the stand and towards the docks. The two had entered just as Ruby complained about the scent of fish. The two guys and Freddy licked their lips at the scent

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom" After weiss explained why, Blake and Goldie spoke up

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament" "Basically, you want to gain more information so that you would win?" Weiss turned to the two and saw the unimpressed looks and crossed arms of Goldie. She scoffed soon after

Foxy chuckled before he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Chica pointing at a building. The pirate turned and saw the shattered window "What in Davy Jones's locker be this?" This caught the rest of Team RWBY and FNAF and they saw it as well.

The two teams went forward and saw two officers. Freddy moved a bit quicker and, as the others caught up to Freddy, being a police officer prior to Beacon, chatted with them. A few minutes later, the bear faunus walked back with a grim expression. Foxy could tell be the face.

"Ye be okay Cap'n?" "I'm fine Foxy. Those were detectives working on a dust robbery. They believe it to be the White Fang." Weiss hmph'd at what Freddy said, claiming the members of the White Fang as degenerates. This triggered Blake who stated that they were misguided.

Team FNAF looked at each other, they were unsure of what was going on. Freddy decided to speak "It could have been Roman." That paused the argument "None of the police has caught him" Ruby added. Blake nodded her head but Weiss spoke up

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum! In fact, those faunus lie, cheat and steal" at that, Goldie placed a hand on Foxy's shoulder. The fox pirate was panicking slightly at the words and had to take three deep breaths, missing the monkey faunus who ran by. He only had enough time to blink before Weiss yelled at Foxy to run.

He turned and sprinted after the monkey, only to crash into someone and collapse on the floor. As Team RWBY and FNaF arrived, Freddy saw Foxy help up a girl in grey uniform, both blushing and chuckling "I be Felix Fox, but call me Foxy" "Penny, salutations" Foxy turned to see four smug looks from his team.

Freddy was chuckling, Bonnie was grinning with that half closed looked, Chica had squealing with stars in her eyes and Goldie was smirking. Freddy then spoke up "Soooooo Foxy, who's your new girlfriend~" Team RWBY coughed out loudly as Penny and Foxy blushed redder than a tomato "What! She's not my girlfriend! I don't even know her!" Foxy screeched at his laughing teammates. He then sighed "You landlubbers be the worse"

"A-anyway, My name is Penny. Penny Polendina" Penny introduced herself to the group of nine. They decided to introduce themselves, bar Foxy

"Freddy Fazbear."

"Nathanial Bon but call me Bonnie"

"Alice Chickadee. Call me Chica though"

"Gregory Fazbear. Goldie"

"Names Ruby Rose"

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company"

"Blake Belladonna"

"You sure Foxy didn't hurt your head?" Yang was smacked by Blake and Chica "Ouch. Oh, Yang Xiao Long"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny happily cheered. Foxy decided to ask the secret girl "What brings ye here, Ms Polendina?" cue snickering from Bonnie and Yang and Foxy death glaring at them

"I'm here to fight in the tournament" Penny explained and team FNaF nodded before Freddy turned to Ruby "I apologize, but we have to go." Ruby understood and the group leaves

Foxy noticed Goldie looked off as the group left the others. He narrowed an eye before faintly seeing purple.

* * *

Freddy winced at Bonnie's sigh. It had been a few hours since the two teams had returned to Beacon and not only was Weiss and Blake arguing, Goldie was nowhere to be seen.

A knock at the caught the remaining member and Chica opened the door, seeing a concerned looking Ruby. She motioned and the four members followed her to Team RWBY dorm. They were greeted by the sound of two girls arguing.

Freddy sat next to Ruby, Bonnie leaned against a wall, Chica went to sit next to Yang and Foxy stayed by the door. They listened to the Blake and Weiss argue and Freddy saw that Foxy was breathing heavily. The bear ringleader then remembered that Foxy hates arguments and he gets panic attacks before returning to his programming.

"Well maybe **WE** were just tired of being pushed around!" silence dropped harder than the time Foxy, Mangle OR Fredbear did the bite. Blake realized her mistake, stuttered a bit and bolted away. Freddy got up to catch her before they heard Foxy getting up.

Freddy eyes widened when everyone saw Foxy's go between yellow and black with white dots. Foxy looked up and opened his mouth to speak, before, like Blake, bolting away.

"Foxy!"

* * *

Blake ran outside and arrived at the statue before taking off her bow, revealing her cat ears. The monkey faunus that had escaped was about to speak when both heard a person falling over and the two turned to see…

"Foxy?"

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were walking around empty streets. The former three were looking for their catty teammate while the latter were looking for their sharp tooth ally. While Ruby and Yang were concerned towards Blake, Weiss was complaining about Blake's history in the White Fang. This ended up snapping Chica

"And how do you know she was in the White Fang?" Weiss turns to Chica and opens her mouth until Carl the Cupcake glares at her. Chica continued "You don't know her. For all you know is that Blake is a faunus your stupid company ruined!"

Chica then walked off as Freddy and Bonnie followed. Nobody saw a masked figure grinning.

* * *

Meanwhile, Foxy looked out the cafe balcony, ignoring both Sun and Blake. Said cat took a sip of tea before sighing and putting it down. Sun took a sip from his tea with his tail as Foxy tuned to look, his eyepatch tightly over his right eye.

"So. you want to know more about me?"

Foxy sighed before nodding, the tower behind his head

* * *

 **Sorry this took this long. Moving locations and shite.**

 **Anyway, We are nearing the last chapter of the Golden Arc before the tower becomes relevant.**

 **I don't own RWBY (Rooster Teeth) or FNaF (Scott Cawthon)**


	10. Golden Arc - Finale

**Golden Arc Finale**

 **The Golden Secret**

 **Location: Vale**

 **Point of View: None/Goldie**

 **Time in Show: Black and White**

* * *

A deep panting can be heard as a pale hand touches a shipping container. The owner of said hand stumbles a bit as the other one clutches at frazzled gold hair, blue eyes flickering everywhere. The figure looked around before tripping on one knee and looking up to see a masked figure.

The mask was that of stereotypical puppeteer face paint, red cheeks and purple streams of 'Tears'. A massive smile painted in black and two eye holes with glowing white pupils. But the figure knew that the mask was lying.

"Hello Fredbear" a light voice rang out from the mask. The blue eyes widened as fear locked their body. Wire strings slipped out from black gloves and a loud gulp was heard, followed by a scream that slowly turned into a roar.

* * *

It was nearly 11 at night when Bonnie ran into the docks. He had split away from Freddy and Chica. The purple rabbit noticing the sounds of fighting as he watched a monkey, Blake and Foxy fighting that Roman guy from the news when he and the others first arrived.

His rabbit ears twitched as he jumped out of the way of a punch. He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight. Standing in front of him was a familiar figure in a golden outfit, golden hair and golden bear ears. Navy blue top hat and bow tie, he looked normal.

But then you see the purple streaks going from his eyes to his chin, the snarl on his usual passive mouth, his eyebrows, always raised in curiosity, now lowered in hatred and his bright blue eyes that shone with happiness,

For once Bonnie felt scared. He felt angry, he felt something new when he looked into those eyes. "You…." Golden Freddy tilted his head at the deep anger in the rabbit's voice. Eyebrows narrowed before some garbled voice spoke from them.

Then Bonnie's skin began to bubble, startling the two. Then it began to _burn_. The rabbit grabbed his head as the smell of plastic burning filled the air, his hands turned into claws as a purple fire goes around it and ignites the entire body.

Goldie stepped back, out of curiosity as the purple fire began to die into cinders. His legs first appeared, now covered in blue jeans, with the fire revealing more bubbled and burned flesh, revealing bone in both thighs.

His torso was shown next, a massive hole in his left side, showing off his spine and ribs, his hands were next, scarred and fingers clawed. His arms from the elbows down bent at an unnatural angle and when his shoulders appear, spikes had grown out of the faded blue shirt.

Finishing up the change, for the biggest change was that his lower jaw which sprung open, revealing sharp piercing teeth and showed even more sharp teeth, his eyes glowed a deep red as the rest of his head was revealed. A smirk grew on his mouth and looks into Goldie's eyes.

" _Oh? Well, been a while since I've fought one of you_ " The eight foot tall figure cracked his neck and knuckles before laughing a hollow laugh " _I hope your watching Puppet! Because I'm going to enjoy ripping your toy apart_ " And with that, both got into a fighting position, ready to win.

It was Twisted Bonnie versus Goldie, under the control of someone else.

* * *

The two walked in a circle, staring at each other while waiting for the other to make a move. In the end, Goldie swung first, his microphone extending mid transformation as Twisted Bonnie jumped over it and pounced, like a cat attacking its prey, his sharp claws striking Goldie's head.

The golden bear grumbled before rushing the missed up rabbit, transforming the mic into a rapier and thrusting it, hitting him in the chest. Said rabbit grunted as he lashed out a kick, nailing the bear in the gut.

The force of the kick throws Goldie back, smacking into a shipping container, causing dust to fly around him. Twisted Bonnie approached only for a punch, getting an a quick 'oof' from the larger rabbit as he stumbles back.

Goldie got back up, coughing from the Dust as Twisted Bonnie regained his sight. The two then looked into each others eyes and nodded. They both raised their opposite fist and thrusted it forwards, both fists slamming into the other's face.

The force of the punch stayed around for a bit, both struggling to gain ground when both of them collapsed. Twisted Bonnie reverted back to Bonnie, erupting in blue fire while the purple marks faded away. The two were out cold.

* * *

Freddy watched as Roman Torchwick got away, the eldest Fazbear grumbling as Weiss and Yang rushed up. He ignored Team RWBY's reunion when he heard snoring and went to investigate, the adformention team, Sun and his teammates following as he blinked

"Huh," They heard Freddy mutter under what was a chuckle "So that's where they were" They all followed his eyes and looked stunned as they saw the destruction with a smashed dust container and two unconsius faunuses.

Foxy chuckled as he walked over and picked up the two, patting out a weird blue flame. Before the group walked away, only Ruby noted that Penny was gone.

* * *

"Oh lay off me!" groaned Roman as he turned to Cinder Fall, an annoyed expression on his face "Your friend's mind control trick only work one the one not in the fight!" Before the fiery eyed 'Fall' Maiden could retort, the two heard a sigh and turned to their masked friend.

"Golden Freddy could have defeated you Roman. It was not in my knowledge that Bonnie's semblance was blocked by a Twisted one." the male voice admitted before a black and white gloved hand grips it's marionette mask and moved it, showing a glowing white eye.

"But don't worry," The eyes glew brighter as the Tower was seen, many glowing white eyes were seen "This is only the start" The world of Remnant was only just begun.

* * *

 **Golden Arc - Complete**

 **Next Arc - Toy Arc**


	11. Christmas Special, Start of Space Arc

**Christmas at Freddy's**

 **Golden to Toy chapter 1**

* * *

Off the coast of Argus, a man stood. His distinguishing feature was that he was glowing a cyan blue, the only feature on his face was a single eye on his right. He was looking across the vast ocean, knowing what he was doing.

Behind him, a 8-bit portal opens. The cyan man sighed, watching his breath solidify. He didn't turn to acknowledge the new person.

"You know, Scott. This world is rather pretty" the voice spoke, Scott nodding "But what your asking is against my friend." Scott chuckled before turning to his companion

"My friend, this is what I think I'm doing. Since [REDIRECTED] brought my creations from their games here, I thought I'd bring the rest." The cyan man held out his right fist, a click was heard from his left and a massive island rose from out of a cyan glow.

"Animatronica will be safe. Tell your friend to transfer all other animatronics here" the 8-bit portal than closed as Scott, now known as Animdude, looked to the sky, a comet flying by

* * *

It was rather boring in Beacon Academy as the first semester rolled on. Ever since Team FNAF was called, it was like a light left the place. Weiss even had asked Gregory 'Goldie' Fazbear out on a date for when they got back.

But lately, the news was in uproar, as an entire island appeared out of nowhere. Reports also talked of faunus, including a beaver faunus company and kidnappings done in a white van. Nobody knew where these odd individuals came from.

As Team RWBY and JNPR exited the building, casually talking and speculating on why their brother team go. Even Jaune Arc's personal trainer, Jack O Bonnie, had disappeared. So it came to their surprise seeing a Rocket Ship sitting at the bullhead drop off.

"Ummmmm, Weiss? Why is there a rocket?" the red reaper asked the snow queen in confusion. Before Weiss could answer, the door opened and out stepped Felix "Foxy" Fox. Where his blunderbuss was usually holstered was a flamethrower.

"Miss Rose, Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna, Miss Xiao Long, Mister Arc, Miss Valkyrie, Miss Nikos and Mister Ren. Ye limo has arrived." Foxy bowed, grinning at pronouncing their names. He noticed the stunned expressions and frowned

"Oi, lads and lasses," This snapped Team RWBY and JNPR out of it "Ye comin'?" Foxy led the two teams into the shuttle and blasted off. While inside, the two teams noticed a full TV, an inactive robot and a massive bed. Weiss walked over to Foxy, who was piloting the ship

"Where are we going Foxy?" Foxy looked at Weiss before grinning "Me home lass," louder he states "We be going to Animatronica" that caught everyone off guard. There wasn't any place called Animatronica. They didn't believe the Pirate Fox until Jaune noticed something

"Guys, we are over Argus!" everyone looked out the window and paled. They flew right over ARGUS! They then felt the ship so down as a massive octopus grimm goes to attack the ship.

"A GRAPPLOCT?!" screamed Weiss, unaware of Foxy smirking. Suddenly, another tentacle grabbed the grimm octo and surfaced. It looked like a bunch of tentacles, hidden under a head with sharp teeth. The Grpploct was then ripped in half.

"The be our anti-grimm defense. SEAGOON" the sea monster roared and went under water again, going to kill more sea grimm. As the ship flew into Animatronica, they two teams saw more sea creatures, with Foxy saying who they were. They saw apple like crabs (Crabapple), massive squid, unlike Seagoon, as they were white (Colossal) and green slimey things (Seaweed, tho everyone did see Foxy shuddered).

Soon, the ship landed and the group of nine exited. The captain then glowed and a massive tank was spawned. "Get on, we must get ye to the main hall" soon, they were driving across the land. The two teams saw many different faunus, including a few cats, a chimpanzee, a penguin, a rat, a weasel, two squirrels, a badger a crow (making Ruby and Yang laugh).

Soon, they arrived at a massive hall and Foxy let them in when everyone heard music. They all looked on stage and saw Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, with Bonnie playing the guitar. Freddy's usual top hat was replaced with a christmas hat, Bonnie had a candy cane guitar and Chica had a peppermint cupcake. Suddenly, Freddy sang in a slow tone

 _"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring"_ Everyone in the massive hall began to get together and dance, with the two teams splitting up.

 _"Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun, Now the jingle hop has begun"_ Ren offered his hand to Nora and the two danced together in the crowd of faunus, together with a beaver and crab

 _"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bell chime, in jingle bell chime"_ Jaune and Ruby moved to the closest snack table, where the two made small talk to grey clothed man wearing a clown mask

 _"Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square. In the frosty air!"_ Weiss found Goldie and pulled him into a small dance, the golden bear chuckling before noticing a glowing red crocodile faunus was hanging a mistletoe over their heads

 _"What a bright time, it's the right time to rock the night away"_ Bonnie was jamming out on his guitar, smirking at the dancing crowd before chuckling at Goldie, who was blushing

 _"Jingle bell time is a swell time, to glidin' in a one-horse slay"_ Chica and Carl the cupcake were singing a duet, smiling and having fun, before noticing Pyrrha chatting with a purple vest wearing rabbit, who was glitching out a bit.

 _"Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet, jingle around the clock"_ Yang was having arm wrestles with some of the faunus, including a partly burned seagull and a one armed Bonnie

 _"Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet, that's the jingle bell rock"_ Bonnie slung his guitar on his back as he and Chica began to sing, catching the remnant crew off guard

 _"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock"_ suddenly, the two were interrupted by two new voices, both singing as the girl leads.

 _"Jingle bell chime in jingle bell time"_ One was a lighter yellow than Chica, and the other was a light blue. These are Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, the two smirked

 _"Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square"_ Toy Bonnie sung, his blue hair over one of his green eyes as he winked at the crowd, only to be glared at by Yang and Goldie.

 _"In the frosty air"_ Toy Chica smugingly sung, glancing at Bonnie and Chica, the latter sweat dropping while the former glared.

 _"What a bright time,"_ Freddy gained a sudden weight on his shoulder as a light brown bear sung with him _"it's the right time"_ Freddy smiled, a genuine smile, at Toy Freddy behaviour before both sung

"To rock the night away. Jingle bell time is a swell time" Bonnie and Chica blinked before the purple shrugged and slid up to his younger brother and played in time with him, both smiling at each other

 _"To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh"_ Chica and Toy Chica smiled as they in time with Freddy's. Blake was talking to a pink and white fox, who was giggling.

 _"Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet, jingle around the clock"_ a spotlight was lit on Goldie and Weiss as they turned to see Freddy motion a kiss. Goldie looked at Jaune and the Arc nodded, smiling.

 _"Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet. That's the jingle bell"_ Weiss and Goldie got closer, one a nervous wreck, the other confident for this

 _"That's the jingle bell"_ Both got closer as everyone in the hall sung. The two pressed their lips together, Goldie leaning down, as everyone cheered the final piece

 _"THAT'S THE JINGLE BELL ROCK"_ the music stops as Freddy shouted "That's it ladies and gentlemen, Good night!" more cheering happened as the two new lovers stopped

* * *

The rocket ship left Animatronica, with three teams on board. Yang and Ruby were humming the song, Ren and Goldie rubbed a sleeping Nora and Weiss's head. Pyrrha and Chica were talking about why the champion was talking to Glitchtrap.

Up front, Foxy, Bonnie and Blake were asleep, leaving only Jaune and Freddy awake. After the song, Jaune was told that Jack O Bonnie had left early, wanting to get some training in for the Arc and the blonde knight had bumped into the well known hacker fox, Lolbit.

"Man, that was a great song Freddy" Jaune complimented the brown singer, the former was still blushing from the teasing done by the Orange hacker. Freddy smiled as he piloted the ship.

"Thanks, Jaune, it was a lot of practice and we didn't even think on our younger siblings popping up." Freddy explained as Jaune nodded, smiling a bit "You get some rest Arc, it's going to be a long flight" Jaune nodded and fell asleep, and Freddy smile dropped

"Damn you Lolzhax." He grumbled, glaring at the inactive robot. Freddy then looked forward "Never again" he muttered before his eyes narrowed, hand on his gun "Never"

* * *

 **Merry (early) Christmas all!**

 **Jingle Bell Rock is copyrighted by Jim Boothe and Joe Beal!**

 **RWBY - Roosterteeth**

 **Fnaf - Scott Cawthon**

 **Fan game characters - Respective owners**

 **Idea by Sonic99rae's Christmas Special**

 **Next up - Freddy in Space 2**


End file.
